1. Technical Field
The instant invention pertains generally to a window cleaning apparatus and more particularly to a device which may be used as a squeegee and brush holder mounted on a bucket or pail.
2. Background Art
Prior art devices suspend the cleaning tools within the bucket. This blocks access to the water or cleaning agent within the container. As will become apparent to those who have had the occasion to work with liquid applicators, no means is provided for conveniently supporting the applicator when not in use. Consequently, when the liquid applying operation is discontinued, and particularly temporarily so, there is no out-of-the-way but conveniently accessible place in which to put the applicator. This is particularly so in the window washing field where more than one type of applicator or tool is used. Prior art devices suspend the cleaning tools within the bucket. This blocks access to the water or cleaning agent within the container.
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,009 to Weimar which discloses a paint can attachment preferably made of wire and bent to form a plurality of outstanding loops collectively defining a rack for the reception of paint brushes, holding them within the can, allowing the paint to drip therein.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,768 to Hill which discloses a support for a liquid applicator, namely paint, which is attached to the exterior of a paint bucket. A plurality of brackets are adapted to be fixedly secured to a band, the ends of which are urged together by a spring. The container may be provided with mounting brackets merely by slipping the band onto the side wall and the spring will retain the band in the proper position on the container.